This invention is directed to a toy which has a base which can accept a plurality of game modules with each of the modules containing a different game. The modules mount on the base one at a time such that the player or players can play the particular game associated with the particular module by manipulating activation buttons on the base so as to move objects located within the playing modules.
A variety of games are known wherein two players compete against one another. In so competing, objects on a game board or the like are propelled from one position by the other via mechanical linkages, magnetic linkages, fluid propulsion (principally air) or by impulse using plungers, striking members and the like. A large number of these games incorporate a sports theme such as football, hockey, or basketball as the central theme of the game, and the players of the game complete against one another. Other of these games incorporate other basis which allow a competitive interaction between the players of the game; however, no matter what the central theme of the game is, these games are only known to incorporate a single theme, and thus play of the game is limited to only that theme.
Recently, with the advent of microprocessor technology, electronic games have become available wherein players can compete with one another. These games range from hand holdable, portable games, to those which are adapted to be connected to home television sets and the like. As with the above noted mechanical games, the hand holdable games are limited to one single theme and thus their play value can deteriorate with continued play because of boredom of the players with the theme of the game.
The electronic game housing which are connectable to home TV sets and the like are capable of accepting a variety of game cartridges, allowing the player to change the game when their interest wanes in the game currently being played. Unfortunately, the TV set and the basic game housing itself, as well as the cartridges, are relatively expensive, and are of such a sophistication that their use is not geared to either pre-school or lower primary grade children.